


Taking One for the Team

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Implied Nudity, Language, Secret Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Peter wants to participate in a local small business competition, but Janine refuses to help. Peter participated without her consent.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story after reading The Calendar and This Year’s Janine by Danisha Sparks. Kudos to those stories! Check them out if you haven’t read them.

The guys were exhausted. They had just fought for the past three hours to capture a really nasty Class 5. But in the end, they got it. Winston was driving Ecto-1 back. Peter had his eyes closed and his head leaned on the back seat. Egon was tending to a broken PKE meter that had been damaged during the bust. Ray was wearily looking out the window from the front seat. 

Winston couldn’t stand the silence, so he switched on the radio. 

“Goooood afternoon New York!” the radio DJ was saying enthusiastically. “We’ll get back to the music in just a bit. First, the local weather: this afternoon is gonna be bright and warm with a high of 74 degrees…..,”

They rode quietly along as the DJ went through his announcements. Then, something grabbed Peter’s attention. His eyes flew open and he leaned up to listen. “Hey Zed, turn it up!”

Winston turned up the volume as the DJ was finishing up. “This is a little promotion the city has for all small business owners. They’re asking for any businesses interested to send in photos of their employees in tasteful outfits posing for a calendar! The one who has the best and most original photos will win $5,000 plus any profits made from selling the calendars! This sounds like a heck of an idea, not to mention a great way to market your business! So, interested employers, send in your photo entries to …….” he gave out the address and phone number to the radio station. 

Peter clapped his hands together, startling Ray and Egon. “Oh man, this could be GREAT!”

Winston shook his head. “Man, please don’t tell me you’re thinking what I think you are!”

“Why not?! Our business is THE most original there is! And we’ve seen Janine in that bikini; you KNOW she’d look great!”

“She’d never agree to it, Peter,” Ray agreed with Winston. “She would NEVER agree!”

“I don’t know; I can be VERY persuasive,” Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows. He looked over at Egon. “Whaddya think, Spengs? Wouldn’t you like to see Janine in a little less?”

Egon gave Peter a cold look. “I believe the radio announcer said the photos were supposed to be tasteful?”

“I can do tasteful! With just a hint of skin,” Peter replied, a twisted grin on his lips.

Egon shook his head as he continued repairing the meter. “Ask her if you want, but I agree with Winston and Raymond.”

“You mention this to Janine and she’s gonna kill you!” Winston warned. “Not to mention you might walk funny after.”

“Nah, just leave it to me guys,” Peter said casually, waving his hand dismissively as he leaned back in the seat.

After they returned to the firehouse, Peter walked to Janine’s desk. The others hung around close by; they wanted to see the fireworks. 

Peter pitched the idea to Janine. She was sitting back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. Her face was steadily getting redder by the minute. 

“So, Whaddya think?” Peter asked. 

Janine slowly stood up and leaned over her desk, closer to Peter who was, by this point, perched on the front edge of it. She took a case file laying on her desk and started hitting him on the arm with it. 

“Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Peter whined as he cringed from each hit.

“ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Janine screamed. “You expect me to pose for some gaudy calendar?! For MONEY?! Who do you think you are? My PIMP?!”

Peter stood and gave her a stern glare. “I’m your boss and I expect you to DO IT!”

Janine grabbed her purse. “Ha! Fine! Then I quit!”

The others jumped in quickly. 

“Janine, don’t do anything rash!” Ray pleaded. 

“It was just Pete’s idea!” Winston said. 

“Yes, ONLY Peter’s. We are also your employers and we would never force you to participate in something like this!” Egon insisted. 

Peter’s expression softened. “I was just kidding about making you do it, Janine. But it would help market the business!”

“Then rent out a billboard! Not ME!” she yelled.

“Don’t wanna take one for the team?” Peter asked.

Janine just gave him her patented Brooklyn girl stare. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” With that, she left. 

Winston shook his head. “I told you she wouldn’t do it!”

Ray laughed as he took the trap downstairs. 

Egon headed up to the lab to finish up repairs on the PKE meter. 

“We’ll see,” Peter thought to himself. “There’s more than one way to get this done.”

*********************  
The next morning, Janine arrived for work. Peter came downstairs, almost skipping. 

“Good morning, Janine!”

Janine smiled skeptically. “Morning Dr. V. Are you feeling alright?” She checked her watch. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be up?”

Peter chuckled lightly. “Yeah, well, I woke up and just felt like today is gonna be a good day. Might as well get up and enjoy it!”

“Hmm, that’s a great outlook!” Janine said.

“And you don’t ever feel that way?” Peter smirked.

“Not until after I’ve had my morning coffee,” she replied. “So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get my day started.” She took her coffee mug and walked over to the coffee pot. She fixes it the day before and sets it to start the next morning; that way, it’s ready by the time she gets there. 

Peter used this moment to quietly slip out the small Kodak camera from his jacket pocket. As Janine bent over slightly to get the creamer out of the mini fridge, Peter snapped the camera. He then slid the camera back into his pocket. “That was a nice shot of those legs,” he thought. “Let’s see what else she can give me.”

Over the next few days, Peter continued to covertly take snap shots of Janine without her knowing about it. Ray and Winston had caught him the day before in the garage area. They were unpacking Ecto after returning from a call. Janine was helping them with the traps and was standing a little too close to the vehicle’s door. When Ray closed it, he inadvertently caught part of her skirt in the door, causing it to ride up high enough on one side that part of her garter strap could be seen. Ray was incredibly flustered and couldn’t get her skirt undone fast enough. Peter, who had the camera in his pocket at all times, seized the moment and snapped the photo. Janine was too busy readjusting her skirt to notice. But Ray and Winston did. Egon had taken the proton packs to hook up for recharging and missed the whole thing. Ray and Winston brought him up to speed after Janine retreated to the bathroom to finish her wardrobe adjustments.

“Are you out of your freaking mind?!” Winston yelled, trying to keep his voice down.

“Ah, take it easy, Zed,” Peter replied. “These pictures ain’t anything like Playboy! And she’ll thank me after we win!”

“She’s gonna KILL you, whether you win or not!” Ray added. 

“I agree,” Egon said. “It would be best if you admit everything to her now. She may be a little more …. understanding.”

“You guys are nuts! Just keep your mouths shut til I get a few more shots. Then I’ll tell her,” Peter said. 

They agreed to stay quiet on the matter, against their better judgment. 

*********************  
After nearly two weeks of sneaking around taking pictures of Janine, Peter almost had enough photos to submit. But he wanted one more. 

Janine had plans to meet her parents for dinner after work so she was upstairs taking a shower before she left. 

Peter gave Slimer a cookie and bribed him that he’d get more if he did a favor. Slimer took the camera and passed through the bathroom door while Janine was still washing. He floated around the curtain and snapped a picture of Janine while she was rinsing off. 

“SLIMER! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!” she screamed. 

Slimer continued snapping photos while Janine tried to use the shower curtain to cover up. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. 

“GET. OUT. NOW!!” Janine yelled as she opened the door, a firm grip on her towel. 

The guys heard the commotion and came running. Janine glared at them before slamming the door; Slimer was hovering in the hallway with the camera in his hands. 

He gave it to Peter who slipped him a whole bag of chocolate chip cookies and winked. 

Winston shook his head again. “Man, you’re on your own!”

Egon walked up to Peter and took the camera from him. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” He walked quickly to the lab and shut the door. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs. He had grabbed one of his magazines and was sitting on the couch when Janine came downstairs. She had changed clothes and was stopping at her desk to get her purse. She gave Peter an icy glare.

“Sorry Janine. Just wanted to get the winning shot,” Peter chirped. 

Janine grabbed her purse and stomped over to stand in front of Peter. “You mean you were gonna send that picture in for that stupid calendar thing?!”

Peter put down his magazine and stood up. “Yeah! I’ve got others too!”

Janine blinked several times as she processed his words. “What others?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“I took some others over the last two weeks: you working at the desk, making coffee - stuff like that. Oh and I got that shot when your skirt was caught in Ecto’s door! That was a NICE one!”

Janine slapped his arm hard. “You pervert!” She continued smacking at him until Peter fell back onto the couch. She then grabbed a small throw pillow on the couch and proceeded to hit him with it repeatedly until his cries for help were heard by the others. 

Winston grabbed her arms from behind and encouraged her to drop the pillow. Ray walked with her back towards her desk. Egon picked up her purse and returned it to her. 

“Alright! I’m sorry, ok?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!” Peter yelled. 

“It’ll do!” Janine yelled back. “Did you guys know he was taking those pictures?!” 

Their silence and the guilty looks were enough to tell her what she needed to know. 

“But we had no idea about the one in the shower!” Ray said. 

“I assure you, those pictures will never see the light of day,” Egon promised, giving Janine a warm smile. 

Janine calmed down. “Fine. I’ve gotta get going. But if I ever find out you’ve done something with those pictures, I will not be forgiving!” she glared at Peter. 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry!” he replied. 

********************  
The next day, Egon came back from running some errands; it was just past Noon. Janine was out at lunch and the others were doing various things around the firehouse. He set down the beautiful flower arrangement he had bought on Janine’s desk. Then, he went into the lab and closed the door, then locked it. 

He sat down at his work bench and took out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket. Inside were the photos that Peter had taken of Janine. However, the shower photos were not there. Egon had asked the store associate to not develop those. He placed the photos and the negatives inside a manila envelope and sealed it. He went downstairs and placed the envelope underneath the flowers. 

Janine soon returned from lunch. She was excited to see the flowers on her desk. Then she noticed the envelope. She looked around to see who might have left it. No one was around so she sat down and opened it. Inside was a note attached to photos and negatives. The note read:

“I cannot apologize enough for Peter’s reckless behavior, but also for the part we all played in not telling you. We honestly had no idea what he was planning in regards to the bathroom incident. Nevertheless, I thought it would be best for you to have the photos. Do with them what you like. I asked the store associate to not develop the shower photos. The negatives are included should you want to develop them for whatever reason. Please accept this as a token of my apologies and affection.”

It was simply signed Egon.

Janine gasped. “A token of his apologies AND AFFECTION!” she said to herself. She took out the negatives and examined each picture. Indeed, the shower scenes were there. “Boy, those would’ve been X rated for sure!” Then, she had a sudden thought, one that almost made her stop breathing. “Did Egon look at these?!” She couldn’t help but wonder. Was this his way of letting her know that he had seen them? Furthermore, did he like what he saw? “Only one way to find out.”

She put the photos and negatives back in the envelope, then put the envelope inside her purse. Janine then went up to the lab, lightly knocking on the door. 

“Yes?” Egon asked, not looking up from his project.

“Mind if I come in?” Janine asked politely.

Egon looked up, smiling brightly. “Please, come in!” 

She entered the lab, walking very slowly, making sure her hips had that extra swing to them. She watched Egon’s eyes as he took in her figure walking towards him. She thought she saw something extra in his eyes, something she’s not seen before. 

“I wanted to thank you for the flowers …. and the pictures.”

Egon blushed profusely. “Y-you’re welcome,” he stuttered. “I thought it best to give them to you. Peter doesn’t know I had the film developed.”

Janine sauntered to him, trapping him against the wall of the lab. She idly played with the buttons on his lab coat as she spoke. “I appreciate that a lot, Egon. Thank you for protecting my dignity.” Her voice was low and husky. 

Egon swallowed hard. “Of course,” he squeaked. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I mean, of course!”

Janine laughed lightly. “That picture of me with my skirt caught in Ecto’s door was kinda funny! And sexy!” She was now fiddling with Egon’s tie. “What did you think about it?”

Egon cleared his throat again. “Well, I didn’t really look at them that closely.”

“If you ever wanna …. take a look, just let me know,” she said. Janine winked and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and started to leave the lab.

Egon swallowed again to get his nerve up. “Umm, Janine? Would you maybe … want to go …. to dinner … with me? This weekend?”

She stopped and turned around to face him. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July. “Oh Egon! I’d love to!” She came running back up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

She started to pull away but realized Egon was still holding her against him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear: “maybe you can tell me about that small scar on your upper thigh?” 

Janine’s breath hitched as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. “Why Dr. Spengler! The only way you could’ve seen that is if ……. you’d seen me with nothing on!” 

Egon gave her a devilish grin. “I’ll see you for dinner Friday night.”

Janine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. She left the lab feeling like she was on cloud nine. “Maybe those pictures wasn’t such a bad idea after all?” she thought.


End file.
